


The fast driver

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian’s life as an F1 driver is strenuous on his body. To the extent he has to go through a new diet each week. It can be hard sometimes.





	The fast driver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_h/gifts).



> This fic took ages to write. I wouldn’t have got it written if it wasn’t for my best friend. This is dedicated to her <3

Sebastian steps out of the shed he has at the bottom of the garden. He cleans his throat. “This week. I have been mostly eating pasta.” He then goes back into the shed and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
